Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a processor-implemented method for establishing a delivery framework. More particularly, the present invention describes a method for visually and logically building and representing stages of a product or service delivery framework, resulting in improved project management from inception to delivery.
Description of Related Art
Event-driven process chains (EPCs) are commonly used for the purpose of enterprise resource planning (ERP) implementation. Numerous commercial applications are available to facilitate the creation of EPC diagrams, including, for example, ARIS Toolset of IDS Scheer AG, ADONIS of BOC Group, Mavim Rules of Mavim BV, Business Process Visual ARCHITECT of Visual Paradigm, Visio of Microsoft Corp., Semtalk of Semtation GmbH, and Bonapart by Pikos GmbH. Generally, these conventional applications are static applications with limited ability to produce flexible, configurable or project-defined process flows. A user models the components of the EPC diagram and create the links between these components. Such a process can be time-consuming and may result in inconsistent processes between two or more implementations of very similar goals.
There is a need in the art for a dynamic framework machine that facilitates the ability to rapidly translate or map the negotiated (or in-process negotiation) contract requirements to the capabilities, resources, tools and other operational abilities of the supplying organization.